


Return of The Mocking Jay

by 3vlee



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3vlee/pseuds/3vlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Mocking Jay.<br/>**Disclaimer; Don't own the Hunger Games Series nor, it's characters.**<br/>**Heads up it's not the happy story you think it is.**<br/>*Warning rated M for a reason*<br/>***************************************************************************************************<br/>Katniss going for redemption after losing everything for being The Girl on Fire & later The Mocking Jay. </p><p>**Heads up RATED M for a reason.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return of the Mocking Jay

***Setting is after the Rebellion. After the first Mocking Jay.***  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Return of the Mocking Jay;  
*Song Suggestion: Mother by Pink Floyd*  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Coin is worst than Snow ever was, Katniss thought. Coin decided ever since she became President she continued the games. This time with the children of the Capitol. She had told the Victors that the one after the Rebellion was the last one. She even told that to the Capitalist. Ha!

Not that it matters anymore. She lost it all in the Rebellion as the Mocking Jay. She lost it all. Her family, pride, the love of her life, all of it gone. Her name is Katniss Everdeen. This is her story of uniting Panem.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am the Co-Victor of the 74th & 75th Hunger Games with Peeta Mellark. Or I should say the late Peeta Mellark. That will come later.  
We fought the Rebellion together to end the oppression in the districts from the Capitol Under then President Snow. To free the District born children from being reaped for slaughter.  
Now we find out that Coin is worse than Snow ever was. But against the capitol born, against the Victors who didn't want the games any more. That's how I lost Peeta. He voted no. I voted yes for Prim. Those who voted no met with 'accidents'. Peeta was the first for he was that out spoken against the games. God I wished I had listened to him. This was Coin's way of teaching me a lesson. I could've told her it was too late. After my Prim was killed by the bombs she used to end the rebellion, when I voted for the games, I lost Peeta. Coin just did to break me even further. She thought she did. I gave that impression has the dumb bitch told me it was my fault for Peeta's death.  
Like Haymitch & the remaining Victor's, we bide our time. When she killed Peeta during the rebuilding of 12 with that explosion, she killed my humanity or, what was left of it. Now I sit & wait. I give Coin five years on the outside...Tops.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Two almost Three Years Later:  
Haymitch walks in:

"Sweetheart it's time" as I look out the window remembering what the boy from Two said on top of the horn during our final battle. That he didn't realize he was already dead until then. When he was on top of that horn with Peeta in that head lock choking the life out of him. Now she is going back in "for them"." To make their deaths, their sacrifice count.

The Victors moved their 'party' under the guise of 'arena' survival training to 12. Coin didn't even bother to even keep track of any of the training or the 'progress' reports that we sent her. But Paylor did. She's been biding her time too. To take over. She knew Coin was going insane with power & what Coin was planning next would have secure another rebellion for certain. Paylor would intercept the reports & edit to suit Coin's need for 'compliance' with her Victors. So she thought.

Katniss was in the cemetery. Asking Peeta for forgiveness again. To forgive her for being wrong. To forgive her for what she is about to do. To forgive her for not dying in the 74th arena so he would be the Victor. Haymitch always loved him best & he was right. Peeta was the better person, the better Victor. Unlike most days where there was no answer, today there finally was. It was from Peeta;

"There is nothing to forgive Katniss. You didn't do me wrong. She did. Don't look for me here. Now go kick Coin's ass to stop the games forever as it was meant to be. That's what we fought for. After that look for me where it all began for your salvation. You'll know what to do."

With that his voice was gone. Gone again is what was left of her humanity.

It sadden her for what she is about to do but not to the person that she was going to do it to.

For where Coin thought the Mocking Jay was the voice of the rebellion. There was a more covert role for this hybrid. The Mocking Jay was the voice of Justice in an unjust world. For two years now the Victors trained for this night. On the third anniversary of the rebellion, they send in 24 more children to fight for their lives. Yet on the night of this one Coin wanted the 'Mocking Jay' to light the rings of fire. After all she was known as the 'Girl on Fire'. The plan was when Paylor goes to the Victors & nods that is the signal. Paylor will make sure the guards will stand down. After all she trained them. Since Coin will be under the rings on a platform above everybody, she will be in the cross hairs. When Coin gets on 'her' platform, it will be armed with enough electricity to keep her there. When Katniss's arrow hits the rings any of the rings, is when Coin dies in an 'accidental' explosion like many of the Victors that had accidents because of her.

Katniss returns home packs for the trip to the Capitol. She was ordered to escort the Tributes to the Capitol after they were reaped for this games season. Yet this year she is taking something that has a little more meaning with her to the Capitol. She's taking her father's Walnut bow & Mocking Jay feathered arrows. She gets ready for bed & goes to sleep. Again the dreams are not peaceful as she is in the 74th arena. On top of the cornucopia, hearing Two's words again & again.  
During the tour she learned that his name was Cato Hadley. Like her he was 16 years old & that had siblings. His parents were proud of him that he was a "Volunteer". We knew them as "Careers". Katniss learned later at the banquet from Brutus that a "Volunteer" was actually a student who trained for the games so that a younger child wouldn't have gone into the arena. She also learned that is why in District Two, their victors are treated like heroes almost like gods. In Cato's reaping he 'volunteered' for a 12 year old boy by the name of Mason. A sweet freckled faced red headed kid. Like Prim, he wouldn't have lasted ten seconds after the buzzer went off. I guess that was District Two's way of telling the government f-you.

After the third round of nightmares she gave up on sleep. Katniss got up took her stuff to the door, went to the window seat sat there & waited for the dawn to get the Tributes to the train. It was where Haymitch, Finnick & Johanna found her. In her fathers Jacket, holding onto his bow asleep.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Two Days Later, Tribute Parade, Capitol;

The crowds are clamoring in to take their seats after the Peace Keepers swept the area for bombs. Yet they did not sweep the President's platform area after Paylor ordered them not to. Paylor informed them that 'her' team already did & they would get false readings from the flammable material of the rings above.

The Tributes are being prepped by their stylist while their Mentors & Trainers are getting ready for the parade. During all this there is one who takes it all in. Has she is getting prepped, Paylor gives her instructions on the shot;

"Just hit any one of the rings. Even skimming the ring & it will light. That's all you need to do."

Katniss will be riding the 13th chariot this year. She just nods to Paylor knowing what will happen after its over. She hopes she is just brave enough to do what she has to do.  
However what Katniss didn't know if she misses, there is another in the President's box who will light it. It's his way to atone for the parachute bombs he designed that was used in the Capitol all those years ago by President Alma Coin. The ones that caused the death of the children who were used as a human shield & the medic Primrose Everdeen.

Later that evening;

The chariots move out. With each one that crosses that threshold, Katniss remembers how Coin admitted to her that she ordered Peeta & all the other Victor's deaths.

"I liked Peeta. Too bad I had to get rid of him & the others. Yes Girl on Fire I ordered his & the others 'accidents'. they were getting 'too' vocal & were about to start another rebellion. Who the hell did he think he was anyways? Telling me the games were wrong. I hated to do it. I really liked him. I wanted him to be part of my government but noooo he had to be this self righteous ass." (end of flashback)  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
Soon enough it was her turn has she pulled out her fathers Bow & notched her arrow has she went through the double doors.  
In the stands Haymitch mutters;

"Come on Sweetheart. Just shoot straight & land that thing."

Finnick & Johanna look to Katniss as if to give her the extra strength she needed. To remind her what Coin did to Peeta, Enobaria, the others who opposed her but most of all to Annie.

Even for Coin, what she did to Annie was extremely cruel. After Annie gave birth to Lil Finnick, Coin arranged for her to be a victim of a break-in while Finnick was at meeting at the Capitol. Annie was repeatedly raped & her throat was slashed by Coin own guards. It was Johanna who found them Lil Fin screaming his lungs off & what was left of Annie. Finnick never fully recovered from it. It was also the other reason why she became the Mocking Jay again. Katniss overheard two of the guards bragged about it & who ordered it. She decided then & there to hunt each of the rapist down for her form of justice before she gets Coin. So she hunted them down one by one. Katniss would kidnapped them, have them repeatedly raped like Annie was before killing them. The first one was found on Coin's doorstep with a message;

'I know what you did to Annie, bitch. Picking them off one by one. One by one before I come for you.-hugs.'  
With each one she would tortured them even worse just to send a message to Coin. Has they confessed including who ordered it, Coin got more nervous according to Paylor.  
Even to this day when Katniss goes to District Four, she goes to pay her respects to Annie, first. Also to beg for her forgiveness for her lack of courage. Tonight though it about justice for them, for the children she used those parachute bombs for & for her little duck, Prim. Tonight she will be Alma Coin's executioner

Underneath Coin, Gale Hawthorne has a torch ready & is waiting to light the fuse for the rings and blow the platform. He also knows its a suicide mission. Once this blows, he'll be free of Panem & what he did to Prim. Katniss knows nothing is left to chance as she sees Gale underneath. She touches the tip of the arrow to the small heat source in the front part of the chariot lighting the tip until it crackles with fire. The crowd roars as she pulls back... And lets loose her arrow as Coin's platform rises.

The arrow hits center right above Coin who narrows her eyes to snake like slits at Katniss. Katniss gives her a snide look back has she gives Coin a message;

"You don't own me anymore, bitch."

Has the ring lights to set off the fuse;

"Goodbye Catnip. Forgive me."  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
BOOM! Has the parade route rumbles & the people panic to get out of there.

Flaming pieces of Coin land in front of the chariots & along the parade route. The back blow from the explosion was so hot, it cremated Gale instantly. Katniss with the older tributes grab the younger tributes & get them to the safety of the stable. During the 'investigation' under the newly elected President Paylor is was found that a faulty electrical circuit around & in her platform Coins caused her to be electrocuted to the point when at the time the rings were lit her body exploded. Thus explaining the 'tragic' death of President Alma Coin. At Coin's funeral it took almost everything Paylor had not to bust out laughing as people spoke highly of Coin. Thus with this is the end of Alma Coin. One of the shortest administrations in the country's history. Paylor smiled has she reflected the plan to avoid another rebellion worked perfectly.

Upon taking the oath of office Paylor release this years Tributes to the custody of their very grateful parents. Paylor then & there disbanded the games never to happen again. Later she would look for the Mocking Jay but it will be too late. During the time Paylor was taking the oath to become the President, Katniss was seen walking out of the Capitol into the woods. She had her father's bow & arrows with her pack. Katniss was going to find where it all began for her.

Five Days Later, District Two;

As news broadcasts the search to find Victor Katniss Everdeen, Katniss wonders into the district at night & goes to the district's cemetery. She goes to the Tribute's area & stops at a grave of a fellow pair of Tributes. The pair from the 74th Hunger Games, Cato Hadley & Clove Green. Nobody disturbs the Victor. They knew who she was yet they left her alone. She is a Victor has they later tell the Peace Keepers. When the Peace Keepers ask how did they know they told them,

"Her mandatory tattoo."

All Victor's after the rebellion under President Coin orders was tattooed on their upper arm. It was mandatory that the mark was bared at all times. To show that she was a Victor in the arena. It was on her upper bicep as dicatated by law. In Katniss's case hers was a green Celtic ring with the 'V', underneath the number 12 with a slash mark & the numbers 74 & 75\. This was to let the country know that she was the Victor of the 74th & 75th Hunger Games. When the Peace Keeper asked the witness did she say anything. The witnesses said just one sentence;

"Forgive me."

The two Peace Keepers radioed in that they have a Victor sighting as they look onto the Tributes graves & see Evening Primrose & Katniss flowers on the grave of Cato Hadley & Clove Green in the starry night. However it was too late by then. Katniss had already walked out of the Village of District Two & back into the forest toward the mountains.

Back at the Capitol:

Paylor thought where in the hell is the Mocking Jay going & why? Back at the suite Johanna, Finnick & Haymitch see the news & the latest sighting of Katniss in District Two. The news crews show the two graves that she paid her respects to. Johanna looks into the screen;

"What the fuck is up with Brainless Mitch?"

"Don't know Jo-Jo, I just don't know."

Yet Finnick ever so the thinker went into Katniss's room that she stayed in for the games. He went into the computer records to see what she was researching. What he found was pay dirt when he sees a map & the arena records. Finnick goes into the living room where Haymitch has his head in his hands & drops the papers down onto the table.

"She's facing her demons Mitch. She's going back in."

Outside of District Two:

Katniss looks back at the lights. She looks forward into the darkness, the unknown & keeps on going. Yet she didn't know that she was being followed. In this case Katniss wasn't running from something. No, she was running toward it, fast.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
One Week Later. District 16; The 74th Arena of the Hunger Games;

It was dawn when she arrived there. Nobody knew why. Katniss didn't even know why she was there. She just knew she had to be there. Back where it all began. Her life as a Victor with Peeta. A time where she didn't even know if she would make it out of here alive. Let alone get Peeta out here alive with her too. However ever since the Hunger Games she questioned everything she did. Lived in fear that all she loved would be taken away from her & in the end she lost it all anyways. Everybody & everything she ever loved is dead. Haymitch, Johanna & Finnick see her arrive & tried to intercept her only to have an arrow in a warning shot land at their feet.

"NO! LEAVE ME! I have to face this on my own."

Haymitch pulls the arrow out of the ground & hands it to her.

"What do you want me to tell Paylor, Sweetheart?"

"The truth. What I have to do, I have to do alone."

The three leave as she continued on to the cornucopia. Again she doesn't know why. She feels that this place is a massive series of scenes of crimes. Walking on she comes to a spot she thought she would never see again. It was where she sang a 12 year old girl to sleep & covered her with flowers before going on alone. It also marked where she took a human life for a second time in her life. This was the spot where Rue the young tribute from district 11 died in her arms. This is also where she killed Marvel for that crime. Even then she hadn't lost her humanity in fact she remembered her humanity cried out for the death of that young girl who reminded her so much of her sister, Prim. When she was screaming at the to of her lungs that day.

Back on the hovercraft:

Haymitch talked to the President about what had happened. Paylor gave the order to observe but leave her alone for now. Only if it becomes life threatening do they step in. Paylor knows she there for a reason & the Mocking Jay has to find it for herself.

"Brainless finally flipped her lid."

Finnick replied to Johanna;

"Jo! The kid is not even 21 & before she was 19 she lost her whole family because of Snow & Coin. Most of her friends hell all of her childhood friends are gone when snow flatten Twelve. She even saw Gale instantly cremated when Coin died at the parade. The only good thing she saw come out of it were those 24 kids being returned to their parents. Being a Victor has done Katniss no favors Jo so lay the fuck off!"

"Then for fuck's sake WHY IS BRAINLESS OUT HERE FOR?! It sure wasn't for a 'stroll' down memory lane that's for sure."

Haymitch replied;

"The one thing we never attempted even tried for, redemption."

Katniss made to the horn dropped her packs & climbed to the top, just sat at the edge & waited. She didn't eat, sleep nor move for more than three days. On the hovercraft the three kept watch in shifts hoping she wouldn't drop dead. It happened on Johanna's watch on the fifth night when they heard it. Cato's voice in the arena.

"I didn't know then that I was already dead, until now."  
It was heard by all including a father & son who followed Katniss from district two at the insistence of the President.

"YO! GUYS! Brainless hasn't flipped but something IS going down."

The three Victors watch has Katniss still sitting at the edge with her legs dangling over the edge as she sees the 23 Wolf Mutts. The newest two additions have ice & warm blue eyes with districts 2 & 12 on their collars. With the exception their glowing eyes, you could see through all of them. It is then that a dark haired young man came from behind & grabbed her around her waist keeping from falling over has she finally passes out from exhaustion. An older version of the raven haired man climbed up as he barked orders to his son.

"GRAB HER BEFORE SHE FALLS OVER ARIES!"

"GOT HER (as Aries drags her from the edge toward the center of the roof of the horn). Why would she survive two arenas & a rebellion just to do this Dad?"

"I don't know son. I do know that she hasn't eaten & drank anything for nearly six days. You would think a Victor should know better. If she keeps this up, your brother's sacrifice would've been in vain."

"Dad, she's burning up."

President Paylor comes on the screen as the three Victors come up with a med kit.

"Mr. Hadley, Aries now do you see what I'm talking about. She's riddled with guilt. Whatever has been happening to her, has haunted her for over two years now."

"Leave her with us. We got her President Paylor."

With that the President ends her transmission. Mr. Hadley looked at Katniss in Aries arms.

"Aries I got her sleeping bag rolled out below. Lets get her down there, then we'll talk to the Victors."  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Eight Hours Later,,,

Katniss was still under the watchful eye of Aries sleeping has his father talk to the three Victors that the President sent.

"Okay spill Victor Aberthany. Why is she here?"

"I told her that she could live a thousand lifetimes & she would still never deserve him. At the end of the Rebellion there were seven Victors called to a meeting. Coin wanted one more hunger game using the capitol's children. Enobaria was on the fence so she wouldn't vote. Peeta & Annie were against it. Finnick was still in the medical unit recovering so he didn't vote. Johanna & Katniss went ahead and said yes. Katniss wanted it for Prim who died while rescuing the capitol kids at the age of 14. She was the only one of us who had a justifiable reason for that final game. Upon notification of Prim, her mother died that night of a brain aneurism, leaving Katniss all alone in this world. Anyways I was the tie breaker & said 'I'm with the Mocking Jay.' Peeta was so vocal about it, Coin killed him in an 'accident'. She rigged the new bakery to explode with him trapped in it. Coin later told Katniss it was her fault for loosing him. For not having him tow the line, for the break up. Everyday since Peeta died she would go the cemetery beg for his forgiveness. I guess Peeta answered.  
For the record after they returned to twelve it was Peeta who broke up with her. It was because of the games, the rebellion & Coin. Coin was the final straw for Peeta. He was going to marry a girl from seven who relocated there the following week. Has I said before Mr. Hadley being a Victor of the hunger games did Katniss Everdeen no favors. Even when Katniss caught the eye of your son Cato. He even told me that she is pure that she has no clue the power that she has over men."

"You mean to tell me she blames herself for all of this?"

"Yes. Snow forced her hand to stay with Peeta or, kill both their families. Katniss never planned on marrying or, having kids. She raised & care for her kid sister Prim since she was 11 after her father died & her mother tuned out. The other Victors thought they were invincible so Snow changed the 75th hunger games to kill Katniss for giving the districts too much hope. It started the rebellion. So yes Mr. Hadley she feels responsible for all this."

Her dreams take on a different form. For Katniss, in her dreams she sees all the Tributes, her family but no Peeta. The tribute from two grabs her by the shoulders;

"He's moved on Fire Girl. He was called home."

"Why is everybody else is still here?" (Has her little duck runs to her for a final hug as her mother waves & waits for Prim at the light at the other end.)

"To let you know it's not your time yet. You have to live on, for the ones that didn't make it home. Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Tell my brother there I'm okay & to get some sleep. He's been watching you for almost a week with my dad. Tell him Ollie. He'll know what it means."

"Okay I will but why?"

"After all of this twelve, you were the one that still was going to lay it on the line to do what was right. We're stuck here until we are called. Prim let her go, its your turn, go. (Prim walks into the light with her mother) Peeta said Haymitch has it all wrong about you. You deserve to be happy with whom 'you' choose. He said have some hot chocolate & a cookie. Lover boy said you knew what it meant."

Has he & the others fade way. Katniss was then surrounded by bright light in the mists only to open her eyes in darkness of the horn. Where she sees a raven haired version of Two was sitting right there. His icy blue eyes show concern has he looks at her.

"DAD! She's up. Keep them open Victor Everdeen. You're safe. You're okay. DAD!"  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Just outside the horn around the campfire, four adults hear:

"DAD! She's up. Keep them open Victor Everdeen. You're safe. You're okay. DAD!"

The four look at each other then rush in to see Katniss Everdeen awake looking around. Johanna looks at her;

"Brainless, nice to see you again."

"Where's his brother?"

"Who's brother, Brainless?"

"Cato's."

Aries comes forward. Katniss has him lean in to give a message;

"Cato told me to tell you, he's okay, to get some sleep & Ollie. (Aries eyes got big) Whatever the hell that means."

With that Katniss closes her eyes as, she falls back asleep. Mr. Hadley takes vitals & has Finnick brings in the stretcher to get her to the hospital in two in the morning. Has they get the camp set up for the night, Mr. Hadley hears;

"Dad?"

The senior Hadley turns to see the 16 year old blond haired boy who died in this arena so long ago, in front of him smiling that cocky toothy grin of his.

"Cato?"

"It's okay. She righted a wrong. Who would've thought that of twelve? Get her out of here Dad. Get her home. Bye Dad."

With that & a final bear hug his son was known for, he fades away. Haymitch goes;

"Holy shit (as he looks to the sleeping form of Katniss on the stretcher) Sweetheart, what can of worms did you open now?!"

The senior Hadley looks at everybody puzzled. Finnick looks at Aries;

"What did she tell you in there?"

"My twin is okay, get some sleep & our code word."

"Code word?"

"Yes, if we wanted to know after something bad has happened, Cato & I would use our code word for it. From a game we played has kids. Not even Dad knew our word."

Then everybody gathered the stuff up including what was Katniss's. They wheeled her into the hovercraft to get her to the hospital in Two. For Mr. Hadley rather Doctor Hadley got the message from his son. Get her home.


	2. A Chat with a Pale Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss talk with a rider on a pale horse.
> 
> *Disclaimer; I do not own the Hunger Games nor the characters.*
> 
> **Heads up RATED M FOR A REASON.**  
> *YOU'VE BEEN WARNED MY DEARIES.*

Return of the Mocking Jay  
Chapter Two  
A Chat with a Pale Horse .  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
"And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. "-Revelations 6:8

Three Days Later, Hospital District Two;

They watch her in shifts has she lies in her bed. Wondering why her. Why this under nourished small petite girl who is barely 23 years old. Why is she suffering so. From everything that Doctor Hadley & Aries have heard about her one word is always said when describing the Girl on Fire, brave. Now they know the path she has been put on maybe out of their realm. That she maybe beyond their reach.

"Aries any changes?"

Aries just shakes his head no to his father. What ever Katniss Everdeen is going through, she is doing this alone.

The patient in question is doing something but not on a level that mortal man can understand. Its her path of redemption in what little time she has left. For she is in the 74th arena again with most of the Tributes of her games. Few have crossed over. Rue, Peeta, Fox-face & the younger ones from the blood bath. Yet there are still quite a few that are there sitting there when she sees that light again. The same light that she seen her mother & sister go through. She sees Thresh get up followed by Clove & they go in.

"It was their turn Fire Girl. They were talking. Thresh said he felt like he was revisiting a scene of a crime. Told Clove he was so angry about Rue he couldn't see straight and when Clove mentioned Rue well... It was only after I got him for Clove, he was shown that it was Marvel who actually killed his cousin, Rue. That what he overheard Clove was her taunting you on how you failed to protect her. He didn't want to kill anybody unless it was to defend himself. It was why he hid in the tall grassy fields that reminded him of home. Then out of the blue, Clove forgave him. She even joked about the 'killer' headache. Each of us get a shot at redemption Fire Girl."

"And you?"

"I don't know. Depends."

"On what?"

"On you. My training taught me to kill. No compassion, no mercy, period. You however taught me more in a months time in this hell hole than my trainers did in nearly nine years. You now need to find how live beyond this & redeem yourself. You need to do it, now. Its up to you."

"How? I have not..."

"You have more than you think Fire Girl. Do it now or, you'll be here like me waiting. Always waiting like us."

Has Cato fades there is a mist & light that surrounds her. She in darkness again. Her eyes too heavy to open. Her terrors begin again as she relives the final battle of the Capitol, the two arenas & that damn meeting where she made the biggest mistake in her life. When she voted for a 'last' arena.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Cato on the other hand is at the Cornucopia sitting there waiting with who else remains. Glimmer, Marvel, Seth from three, the kid from seven, the girl from four & the two from nine. Marvel looks at Cato;  
"Do you think she'll can do it?"

"She's our only hope. If not we're here until they decide."

"Does she know what she'll have to do?"

"Not yet."

"Too bad we can't help her."

"Help her! Help her what Marvel, to die. To know that for us to cross she has to die. That is how great our mistakes are. She has to find something redeeming, good in us Marvel. Even then we don't know what's over there. We killed Marvel & we enjoyed it because we were trained to. The worse part is that they (pointing outward) praised us for becoming their killing machines. To entertain them. I didn't know that then but I do know now. WE are the weak ones for we gave in. You still don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"That she is the strong one. She doesn't think she is but we know she is. Like Thresh she didn't kill unless she had to with the exception of you & even then it was for justice. She didn't know that little girl but protected her like she was her own. She even took her into her arms & sang to her to ease her fears. No one from another district ever has done that, EVER. I was right to tell her she has more worth than she knows.  
And YOU (pointing to Glimmer), you WILL forgive her for the Tracker Jackers nest thing."

"Why should I forgive her?"

"You were on watch at the time. You fell asleep on watch lil' Miss Career. You caused her (pointing to the girl from four) death when YOU failed to do your duty. If you were doing your job like you were suppose to, the two of you would have lasted longer in the games. Fire Girl shouldn't have to ask for your forgiveness, YOU should be asking for hers!"

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll be here, alone for a very long time Glimmer. In this you will have to trust me. Even I don't know all the answers."

Katniss sees the parachutes go off & she relives her little duck being blown to bits. She screams in terror to find herself in the dark again. Only this time she feels a comforting hand on hers to see Prim glowing.

"He's right. That boy in the arena. You have more worth than you know. Start believing it Catnip."

In her room Aries sits there during his shift has he hears a groan then a scream in terror. He hold onto her hand to give her some form of comfort. He is deep in thought thinking of his twin, Cato. Trying to figure out why he hasn't moved on. Why he is stuck at the arena of his games. Aries does know one thing, The Girl on Fire holds the key to it.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
At the Capitol;

President Paylor waits for any news on Katniss Everdeen. All reports from the Victors show no progress at this time. Paylor wants her in her government hoping a new start will give her a reason to live on. Hopefully be happy for once in her young life. She's not the only one who is hoping for this as she looks out her office window. For she has never known someone who is so young who is still so brave. To go be able to live through everything that Katniss has & still wants to do the right thing. Yet she sees that bright light fading fast if the Mocking Jay continues to keep going down this path. Paylor wants her to see that there is a life for her here. Paylor wants her to live.

Back in the Hospital;

It is day four & the Mocking Jay is facing more than any arena can ever prepare her for. She is surrounded by an inky black darkness, talking to a rider on a pale horse.

"You have a strong brave heart Girl on Fire. Yet you carry a lot of guilt for things you had no control over except one. You know what that is?"

"The vote."

The rider nodded.

"Then why show me all this before about the arenas & the rebellion."

"To show you the arenas were never in your control Girl on Fire. Primrose was suppose to go in. She was suppose to come out of it too, as the Victor with the Tribute from Two.  
When you took her place, things shifted for the better. In some ways. You thought you lost yourself when Peeta died. Peeta was living on borrowed time after the first arena. You were suppose to paired with the tribute from two not Peeta. Primrose was suppose to the Mocking Jay for the rebellion this whole time, not you. You lost yourself when you lost Primrose at the Capitol, Girl on Fire. Because Coin used Gale's design on the capitol's children. I have dealt with that Girl on Fire. Because of all this you burden yourself with guilt & an early death. The early death was from Cinna & that is also being dealt with by me, personally.  
You begged for forgiveness when they should be asking you for it. The only guilt you should have is for the 48 children in the two capitol arenas from Coin. And you even righted that wrong. You made sure no more Hunger Games. You have done all you went sent to do."

"So I am to die, sir."

"No. It's not your time. You still have a lot of light on you. You still can do great things with the time that you have. Now its up to you. Free yourself Girl on Fire. Start again."

"What of the others in the arenas."

"They are there for different reasons. Its up to you to free them."

"How? They don't understand."

"You have to help them with that Girl on Fire. They are beholden onto you not the other way around. Now go, live on. "

With that the rider turns his horse around & rides away back into the darkness where Katniss is again surrounded by light has she awakens for the first time in over fives days.

Her eyes open to see that she is in a hospital room. Katniss looks to see Haymitch & a raven haired version of the tribute from two looking back at her in awe. Haymitch looks down at her;

"Welcome back to the living Sweetheart. Don't ever scare us like that again."


	3. Oh Where Oh where should Katniss Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss on the mend now has to find a purpose for her life.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER; I don't own the Hunger Games nor it's characters.**
> 
> ***Heads up; It's not the happy ending love story you are looking for. This story will have strong language & acts of violence described in here. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED MY DEARIES.***

Return of the Mocking Jay  
Chapter 3  
Oh Where, Oh Where Should Katniss Go.

Song Suggestions; Let that Pony Run by Pam Tillis  
Where are we going now by Damn Yankees  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
Three Days Later, Hospital-District Two:

Katniss was lying in her bed awake talking to Aries. She learned from Cato's twin, why he volunteered (he did it for the kid who wouldn't have lasted 30 seconds in the arena). Why he made it that far, his 'arranged' match & more. Much more. Katniss explained why she went in for Prim, how she never knew that Peeta even liked her (she found out on national television) & how she lost everything.

Aries realized when she leaves here she really has nowhere to go. That she can end up back here in a matter of months if she goes back to twelve now. Dr. Hadley realized this too.

The doctor has been giving daily reports to Paylor on Katniss since she woke up. Yet this day was going to be different for Paylor is now going to weight in.

"I agree Doctor Hadley that is why I am coming today. Katniss feels she needs to redeem herself but I also know bringing her to the capitol will do her no good. Prim was killed here. Thirteen will do her no good because of her mother & Coin who threatened her by using Peeta against her. The only place she feels connected is twelve yet I agree its too soon but I do have an idea."

"Let's hear it Madam President."

"I had the hunter's lodges outside of both the Capitol & Twelve remodeled. It's in the woods where Katniss has always done her best work. Until YOU see that she can make it on her own she stays in the one outside the capitol helping me. We can ease her back to twelve has she progresses at her own pace. After the reconstruction Katniss can make the choice to where she want to live but this way she does it on HER own."

"Okay that I can go with but she still is going to need someone to be there for her in both places. I suggest we have Haymitch be there with her."

"Doctor I was going to suggest Aries too. Katniss has known Haymitch all of her life but she's opened up to Aries more than to anybody here at all."

Doctor Hadley knows how this could effect his son. Katniss is the only link Aries has to his twin. He also knows that Aries is starting to get close to Katniss. If he loses her, it could do his son more harm than good to heal from Cato's death.

"Madam President, Aries is getting close. I don't think him being there has her 'mentor' will help him heal. Cato was his twin brother. You have to realize when Cato died in the arena what it did to him. Therefore I have to object President Paylor. I'm Aries' Father first, always."

"I see Doctor. How about just has a friend since Aries will be matched soon according to your district's traditions. I believe to Cato's betrothed."

"No. The two talked it out. Mesa didn't even like Cato. She told me that herself. After Cato lost the games she decided to go a different direction. You see she liked Aries as a friend. They're keeping it that way with our blessing."

"What about Aries? What will happened to him?"

"He chooses his mate. Its a new era President Paylor. He has my blessing to find the one for him."

"I've landed doctor. I will be there to talk to you, Aries & the rest of the gang soon."

"Very well President Paylor. See you soon."  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
After the transmission ends, the senior Hadley got up & left his office to check on the Mocking Jay. With the President coming, all hell is going to break loose. He goes in with Johanna, Haymitch & Finnick. Sure enough Aries is there talking to Katniss. He pulls Aries out of the room & briefs all what is going on. All four are on board with this. Aries is not happy that his father is holding him back but his father pulled him aside & told him;

"I am your father first, always Aries. She doesn't want a relationship son. In many ways her development stopped at eleven when her father died. After the mind screws those two former presidents put her through, she may never have anybody that close again, ever. I know you. Trust me in this. Be her friend yes, don't fall for her."

Yet it was too late, Aries was falling for her. He was falling for the Mocking Jay, Katniss Everdeen.

The two rejoined the others outside the Mocking Jays Door & went in. Now they have to convince Katniss of the plan. Has Katniss looked around to see the whole gang in her room, she knew that this wouldn't be good. Haymitch acted has spokesman;  
"Sweetheart what the doctor is going to tell you is what the President has in store for you. Its not bad Katniss so YOU need to listen Sweetheart. Paylor has remodeled two hunting lodges. One outside of twelve, the other outside of the Capitol. Until we feel you are ready, you will be staying in the lodge outside of the capitol. Then you can try out the one in twelve. While you're at the Capitol, Paylor wants you to help her rebuild the country has a whole. Get it."

"And if I don't want to, help rebuild Haymitch?"

Paylor then takes over has all were surprised;  
"Then there is no pressure, Katniss. You gave enough for this country. However I really DO need your help. Being in the Capitol all this time under Coin, didn't help me. You have that outlook, that angle. Will you be willing to help?"

Katniss knew this was part of her road to redemption. She knew that this will help her get those stuck in the arena to cross when the time came. Part of it will be touring the districts where, she can talk to the fallen from her first arena. Maybe find what was good about them before going into that arena. Katniss looks at the President & replies;

"I will do it however, to do what I need to do I want to tour every district to see what we need to make it whole. Also you need to get most of the Capitolites out of the Capitol. If we are going to reunite this country, they need to live with the country. You can turn those buildings into research, medical facilities & schools for all. Everybody gets the same education here. Not bits & pieces that divided the country."

Paylor looked at her;

"Boarding schools, Katniss."

"For the time being yes President Paylor. Ages 7 on up. Ages 5 & 6 go in their districts schools to learn the basics. However once the schools are set up in all the districts then & only then Madam President do the families chose. To either have their children in the home district or, at the Capitol."

"Okay we'll do it your way however while you are traveling the districts Haymitch & Johanna will accompany you. If one can't go with you then Finnick will go with you because of his son, understand?"

The rest of the gang leave Katniss & the President to hash the rest of details out. However once the gang left Paylor had to ask;  
"Why did you do it Katniss?"

"Because I couldn't live with it any longer, Mam. The dreams were awful on the best nights & believe me you don't want to know what a 'bad' night was for me."

"No Victor has ever attempted what you are doing. Why do you think, you have no self worth when you do? YOU do Katniss. When asked by anyone I talked to to describe you in one word you know what they would say? (Katniss shook her head no) Nine out of ten would say 'brave' with the tenth one usually saying ballsy."

At this Katniss laughed more at herself than anything. Katniss always thought of herself has a survivor.  
"Believe me Madam President, I'm not. I'm just a survivor."

Paylor looked at her again, replied;

"And that is where you are wrong, Mocking Jay. When you actually see it within yourself that is when you've reached redemption. I'll see you soon."

With that Paylor leaves thinking even with all she's been through, she still doesn't believe she is worthy. Paylor goes to Doctor Hadley to find out when Katniss can leave here to start the next phrase of this road. The President sees the new group & joins in. During this time, Aries breaks away to check on how Katniss is doing.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Aries pops his head in to find that she's sleeping. He was about to leave when he hears her say something in her sleep.  
"NO, go on. Cato you have to go on. Cato..."

It wasn't what she said, it was how Katniss said it. Katniss said in a way that Aries would have given everything that he had just to hear that tone once in his lifetime. It was a tone that would melt your heart to the speaker. Aries knew he didn't stand a chance with her. Even from the grave, Cato still gets the girl. Aries then decided after she leaves to put some distance between them. And hope in the years to come, he can fondly remember helping The Girl on Fire without causing himself pain.

Three Months Later, Everdeen Lodge-Capitol;

Katniss was at her lodge getting ready to tour the districts when she decided to give Aries a call. She got his Voice mail, again. She doesn't know what she did but it must have been something big because he when he calls it sound like he would rather be anywhere but talking to her. It made her feel really bad that she caused him this pain. Yet she left a message not that it did any good;

"Hi Aries, It's Katniss. I don't know what I did wrong to hurt you. If you would just let me know what I did, I would honestly try to make it up to you. I called to see if you wanted or are still interested in seeing my district. If you are in fact either way, please call me. bye."

Katniss for all outward appearances looked brave but, inside you could tell she was heartbroken again. In another world four people look sadden as they see her trying to figure out what she did wrong.

"DAMN IT ARIES!"

"Cato, I need to talk to your brother. He's tearing her apart. Look her light, it dims. Your twin is killing my little girls light."

"We both go Mr. Everdeen. Aries didn't know she was trying to help me cross over. Katniss doesn't know we've chosen to wait for her. If he doesn't stop now, he'll undo everything Dad has worked hard for to get her to live again."  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Academy Dorm Rooms, Capitol;

In a dorm room at the Capitol Aries sees his phone buzz again. Aries sees that its Katniss's number but does not answer, just sends it to voice mail. Has Aries continues to unpack a loud bang gets his attention has his phone lands at his feet. Aries looks at his phone at the text message;  
Code; Ollie! Ollie Oxen Free! !

YO LIL' BROTHER! QUIT HURTING HER YOU JACKASS! SHE DOES NOT UNDERSTAND. AND NEITHER DO YOU. YOU WERE NOT MEANT TO BE WITH HER. YOU'RE KILLING HER, YOU ARE KILLING KATNISS! ! YOU'RE PISSING HER FATHER OFF! EITHER BE HER FRIEND OR, TELL HER ITS YOU & LEAVE HER ALONE. DON'T DO THIS TO HER OR, YOU'LL UNDO EVERYTHING DAD HAS DONE TO GET HER BETTER. BY THE WAY, MR. EVERDEEN IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU.-CATO.

Aries drops his phone & back away to the door. Before he can get there is slams shut & locks. A picture of Cato, Aries & his father fall & is thrown where is lands at his feet. The full figured body of James Everdeen & Cato Hadley appear. James Everdeen starts to explain what he's doing to Katniss is slowly killing her;

"Aries your brother is right. Either be her friend or, tell her the truth & make a clean break. Her light is fading for what you are doing to her. She has a lot to still do. She has to united a country damn it & she needs all the help she can get numb nuts. By the way, the picture was me. The phone your brother.-Cato explain it to him."

Cato takes over;  
"Aries you & Katniss were never meant to be."

"I KNOW DAMN IT! WHY DO YOU THINK I'VE STAYED AWAY! You always get the girl, Cato. Even from the grave, you always win. I can't compete with that Cato."

"YO JACKASS! I WASN'T SUPPOSE TO DIE IN THE ARENA! KATNISS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO GO IN FOR PRIM! I was suppose to bring Prim back to twelve because I wouldn't or, couldn't have killed her in the arena. I was to meet Katniss in Twelve. YOU were to have Mesa not me. By the way if you can't tell, her father is pissed off at you. When Katniss went in, it threw things out of joint. Prim was suppose to be the Mocking Jay, the voice of the rebellion, not Katniss. I was to be with Katniss as Prim's co-victor. There would've been no 75th arena like that. Yet in turn it turned out for the better because, I found that Mesa never liked me she wanted you. So you win there Lil' Brother. And the rebellion happening this way save over a million lives for Snow would've nuked the capitol along with 8, 5, 6 & 2\. That's right YOU & DAD wouldn't be here. Now chose & chose NOW Aries;  
Be her friend & help her or, leave her alone?"

"Her friend."

James Everdeen looks at both boys;  
"Smart man. Now call her. NOW! The one meant for you is here, it's just not Katniss. Aries, Mesa will come into your life again in fact while you are here just not now. Your job now is to help Katniss finish & move on. Don't you ever make me do this again young man."

Has Aries dials Katniss's number he replies;  
"Yes Sir."

James Everdeen fades away & Aries sees Cato just nod & watches.

"Hello?"

"Katniss, it's Aries. I'm in the capitol at the dorms. When can I come by & talk."

"I can pick you up within the hour. Haymitch will be driving though. Are you okay Aries?"

"I will be. See you in an hour. Later."

"Later."  
Aries hangs up. He feels a hand turn him around where he sees his brother toothy smile & all, gives him a bear hug that he was known for Cato whispers into Aries ear;

"You have to carry on for me & for her. She can't know, Katniss is on borrowed time Lil' brother. That is why you can only be her friend Aries otherwise it will kill you. The reason Katniss is not for you, is because she doesn't have long. The brightest stars fade that fastest."  
With that Cato fades & the door unlocks opening ever so slightly leaving Aries to stand there, confused & alone.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Two Hours Later, Everdeen Lodge-Capitol;

Haymitch went to pick up Aries has Katniss went ahead & made rabbit stew. When Aries arrived it was like a punch in the gut for him. Katniss smiled that mega watt smile & hugged him to welcome him in. While they were waiting for dinner to finish cooking Katniss asked why he never called once when she had left. Aries could have lied but decided not to;

"Katniss it wasn't you. This time it was me. I was getting too close too fast & had to take a step back. Understand?"

"Why?"

"You are the only thing I had left of my brother. I started to think of a future with us. It was after the President left & you said my brother's name in your sleep, I knew different. Cato was right you know."

"I said Cato's name in my sleep (Aries nodded has Katniss groans)? With what was Cato right about Aries?"

"That you don't know what power you have over men. He told Haymitch that you know."

"No I didn't. Why would he be interested in me? I'm just a girl from the Seam."

"Believe me he was interested. Now, has to seeing District Twelve, I would love to. When do you guys go?"

"In a month. Johanna & Finnick are coming with me to set up the lodge in twelve. Then I start the tour to get the districts united. I hope it was easier than moving the Capitalist out of the Capitol."

The Capitalist were very unhappy about being forced out of their homes to 'mingle' with the 'district' born. Now to find out that they have to live with the district born, they were seriously pissed off. Most refused to even attend the mandatory classes. Katniss had to hold news conferences to point out why this would benefit the country as a whole. In the end most of the Capitalists wanted nothing to do with the district born so Katniss & Paylor came up with a great plan. Since most people did not return to District Twelve, the Capitalists that objected to being with the 'district born'. They get to rebuild the smallest district that took the most of their hatred from the Capitol & Snow. Many of the Capitalists took it has a challenge to show up the new government. To show them that they didn't need nor want them in 'their' lives. Katniss told Aries wait until the first winter then they'll change their tune.

The two laughs at the thought of the Capitalists actually being able to rebuild & live in District Twelve with their ways. Yet Katniss still wants to see what progress they did make to rebuild their lives out there.  
Haymitch was inside listening to them. It was the first time he has heard her genuinely laugh since before her first games. Haymitch thought this was a good thing. He thought for once I might have one that will actually out live me.

He hopes for once he is right.


	4. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitalist try to get rid of Katniss in more ways than one.

Return of the Mocking Jay

Chapter 4

Moving On  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Song suggestion; "We Shall Be Free" Garth Brooks.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Two Weeks Later, District Twelve:

Aries is in awe has sees the lodge for the first time with Katniss. The lodge is the same as the houses as Victor's Village but bigger & based on the one just outside of the capitol. They have gotten everything done for the District including a new Mayor since Mayor Undersee is retiring this year & is moving to District Four.  
Katniss & Aries were able to remain friends after what happened the last time. Inside though its killing Aries not to tell her that she doesn't that much time left here but he keeps his word for Cato's sake. The group start going to the train when gunshots rang out just missing Katniss. No one was hit, this time. Haymitch makes a call to the President.  
"No one was hurt Mam but it's clear the Mocking Jay is still the target."

"Okay when she get to Eleven there will be a detail for her & one at each of the houses to protect her from here on."

With that, where ever Katniss went her detail was in tow. This didn't help her complete her mission. So instead she had the Town Hall meetings where everyone can have an input to get the job that Paylors needs done. Most of the Capitolist by then moved to District Twelve then promptly took over the district starting with the campain, to banish the Mocking Jay from there. She was in District Seven when a Hovercraft came, got her & her party fo rthe emergency hearing in Twelve.  
When she had to return to Twelve for the hearing, her biggest advocates were there too. One of them being President Paylor. The Capitolist stated if they can be kicked out of their homes, the 'Mocking Jay' the scurge of the rebellion can be banished from her home since she voted to have their children in the games. Paylor stated;

"To the "Victor" go the spoils. You all thought nothing of sending in 24 kids every year with the exception of the Second Quarter Quell where you sent in 48 kids of 'district' birth to be slaughtered. You told us 'to the victor go the spoils'. Not fun when it became your turn to be on the receiving end of this. And for the record there was nothing wrong with Coin's platform. The 'Mocking Jay ' Volunteered again to take her out to save your children with MY permission after the murders of Victors, Peeta Mellark, Annie Otair & Enobaria Wise by Alma Coin to prevent another war! The districts went through 75 years of the games, you of capitol birth 2. Katniss even through herself in danger rescuing four of the younger children from the blast of the third ringer. Now ALL of you should be thanking her for those 24 children's lives & FOR ALL not to be subjected to the arenas ever again. Now who is going to 'banish' the Mocking Jay from her home?"

Over half still did. At this Katniss got up & spoke;

"The only reason I made that dreadful mistake was for my sister Prim. Who was killed helping the Capitolist children. I didn't know then that it was Coin. I didn't know until after the second arena. By then I had lost everything who meant the world to me. I lost Prim, my mother & I lost Peeta all because of Alma Coin. If I knew then what I know now, Coin would never been sworn in because I would have killed her instead of Snow. Yet you, NONE OF YOU ever thought to even apologise to the people nor their families whom you USED HAS YOUR entertainment. For this country to work, we have to do this together, as one. We have to learn from our mistakes & move on. If we do not learn from history, history is bound to repeat itself. "

The vote was just under half. At that point Haymitch weighted in;

"Okay ENOUGH OF THIS DAMN FOOLISHNESS! Now I claim VICTOR'S status. If the Mocking Jay goes so does every program for this district & Twelve gets leveled. That's right since those of district had to build their homes & businesses, so DO YOU! Also I will personally level every single building before leaving the district for good. I went with the Mocking Jay on the vote too. You do it to her you're going to have to do it too me dipshits."

They all looked at him in amazement with his admission has Haymitch continues;

"That's right I will move to another district & have NO representative for Twelve in the government for what YOU allowed to happen for the last 75 years. Try getting anything from the government then. I'll be the first to tell you the winters are very hard in these moutains. Like Snow who rather see everyone starve almost to death before sending a third of the 'required' supplies for the districts here. Katniss has never used her status as a Victor. So I fucking dare you all, GO THERE, I DARE YOU! ! Because if you want to go there WE can AND BELIEVE ME I WILL!"

Only because of Haymitch was Katniss allowed to stay in twelve with certain stipulations. She can never live inside Twelve's gates which was fine by her. In other words they didn't want her here & they were going to shun her when she was in residence until she got he hint moved from there permanently.  
Since they pulled that stunt Paylor & Haymitch pulled some stunts of their own. When they try to contact Haymitch he slammed the door in their faces. When they had needs for the government Paylor made sure they only got the bare basics minimum, no luxuries at all.  
But that's another story.

Two Weeks Later, Capitol;

Aries returned to the academy to start his teaching apprenticeship year. Katniss promised to have him over for dinner sometime. All was well for their friendship.

Yet that night in a dream, Aries saw his brother, Cato.

"Cato why are you here?"

"Waiting Aries. She still has some light left."

"Why can't they let her live? Hasn't she suffered enough?"

"It's the price she has to pay for volunteering for Prim, Lil Brother."

"But she avoided over a million deaths in four districts plus the capitol Cato with what she did. That has to count for something good. If I'm on 'borrowed' time then take me now."

"It doesn't work that way Aries. Yours isn't borrowed, its a gift from her so use it wisely."

Then it dawned on him;

"She knew. All this time she knew."

"No. She knew about Snow's plans to nuke the capitol & the districts. That was why she went in. Katniss still doesn't know about living on borrowed time Aries."

"Who are you waiting for Cato?"

"The Girl on Fire. I'm her guide. Look at her candles then, you'll understand."

With that Cato disappears as Aries wakes up to his alarm for the day breathing heavy in a cold sweat. Then & there Aries was determined to make sure Katniss lived to the fullest with the time she had left.

Katniss was at the President's mansion going over what is necessary for the districts when Haymitch called. Twelve has rioted. Seems the former Capitolists didn't get what they wanted & decided to take over everything. Paylor responds with Marshall law enforcements within 8 hours. All citizens of Twelve are to be inside by sundown until 7am further notice.

"They're going to be harder than I thought Madam President. what's it over this time?"

"They want the luxuries of the Capitol, to bring you up on charges of treason against the country & for Coin's murder. It's too dangerous for you to go there."

"I have to. It's my home. Okay tell them they get one luxury item for the district but to do that they have to drop the charges aginst me, period. See where it goes."

Paylor thought about it;  
"What if they try to bring you up on charges again?"

"Tell them they have to 'completely drop all charges NEVER to be brought up again."

"That's perfect but Katniss they still want your blood."

"President Paylor if it happens it happens. I'm not going to hide the rest of my life from them."

In a televised transmission to the citizens in twelve's Mayor's office, the Presdient of Panem lays down the law. She gave them until 9 am tomorrow for their answer. Later that night Paylor receives a call from Haymitch whom they begged to be their representative.

"Madam President I don't know what you said to them but they've been begging me to talk to you for the last half hour. They're going for it. Everything you want down the line. No banishment of Katniss, no more riots & for their luxury item, electricity. We seem to keep having problems with brown outs it in town & where most of the Capitalist live."

"Good & Haymitch I get on the horn to Five & let the power plant worker know they can turn on plant four again for district twelve."

"That's dirty pool mam."

"Thank you. A girls' gotta do what a girls' gotta do, Mitch. Thanks again."

"Not a problem."

Paylor hangs up & muses;

"Those pampered dingbats."

After that all seemed well. However when Katniss returned home the people there avoided her & gave her wide berth. Only those who knew her from childhood or, the games ever talked to her. Haymitch & Katniss worked hard to get the district going again to where it was before the rebellion. To blend both cultures of the Capitalist with the rest of the district. Katniss still didn't think she was worthy of redemption. Yet when asked by anybody who ever met her how would they describe the Mocking Jay in one word.

They all would say brave.


	5. Hitching a Ride on a Pale Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Mocking Jay.
> 
> ***Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games nor its characters.***
> 
> **Heads up; Acts of murder, violence, death along with profanity will be in this chapter.**
> 
> **Still rated M for a reason. You have been warned dearies.**

Return of the Mocking Jay  
Chapter 5  
Hitching a Ride on a Pale Horse  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Song Suggestions; A Picture of Me Without You by Lori Morgan.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
A Year later, District Twelve;

Katniss is at her lodge in Twelve. She's talking to Aries. Aries thought to himself:  
"Mr. Everdeen was right."

Mesa came back into Aries life six months ago while he was at school in the capitol. After a year & a string of the world greatest losers & jack asses, Mesa was about to give up on men when they ran into each other again. They've been dating for nearly five of the six months. Aries asked Katniss if she would be his best chick for his wedding.  
Katniss said yes in turn invited Aries & Mesa out to Twelve so he can pop the question. The last time he was out there Katniss showed him her favorite spot in the meadow under the stars. He thought Katniss had the greatest idea ever & knew it was her gift to them. Aries already has talked with Mesa's father who only muttered:

"About freakin' time. For the love of God & all that is holy Aries, make sure she's sees the light."

Yet Aries is concerned. Lately he had noticed something different about his friend, Katniss. Even at her worst (and you can believe him that he's seen her at her worst), she always had a lot of light on her. No matter what the circumstances were Katniss made the best of it. She always shined. Lately most of her light is gone. He also sees the candles his brother tells told him about. He knows now its soon. He's going to lose a good friend, his best friend. He knows he's going to have to live on without the only link to his twin.

Things have really been progressing lately in her home district. Even to the point that some of the former capitalist have abandoned their outlandish clothes & are little more friendlier to her. She is polite to everyone who is polite to her yet she never lets her guard down. Paylor still has a detail out there to protect her. Haymitch ever the mentor checks in on her especially after he returns from the Capitol. All the other districts have made great strides in their own way yet she is proud at the work she has done to bring Twelve back to life. Her goal is to get Twelve back to where is was before the Dark Days, before the games that killed so many.

Katniss is preparing for her guest to come out here for along with Aries & Mesa, Mesa's parents & Doctor Hadley are coming out too. Katniss goes into the bathroom & she sees them above her head, the three candles.

"For the love of all that's holy! He's just asked me to be his best chick. Can I just for once have one fuckin' thing that genuinely puts a smile on my face. He's the one of the few friends I have left! Didn't I do everything you wanted to redeem myself. Please let me just have this one thing for Aries sake."

The candles disappear, for now. Katniss figures she has an additional six months before the end. She doesn't know when or, how. Katniss just knows she will never see 25.

"Thank you."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
Two days later everybody arrives at the lodge. Doctor Hadley does not like what he sees. He gives her a check up. All the numbers are within reason yet he can tell, something is wrong. To him she looks a lot older than her 23 & 1/2 years. Her skin has a grayness pall on her. So he has her promise that she will go to to see him in District Two next week. He going to run some test to see what is the matter. He's knows its not mental. Just by talking to her for five minutes any fool can tell its not that. For now he'll wait after all he's gaining a daughter soon.

In the early evening Aries takes Mesa on a walk to Katniss favorite spot in the meadow. Has the start to stars show up in the evening sky, Aries gets on one knee & pops the question. Mesa answered yes. Everyone at the lodge knew the answer when Aries let out a battle victory cry. Mesa's father looks to the heavens;

"Whoever you had help her see the light, thank you! !"

Two Weeks Later, Hospital- District Two;

Katniss good to her word, came in for a visit. Doctor Hadley ran the test & was dumb founded. Not a thing is wrong with her. He thinks has he pinches the bridge of his nose in thought;

"Then why is she looking like she's a death's door for Pete's sake. There has to be something I missed & I don't miss much."

Just then a chair slides across the room to get his attention for, he alone in his office. The chair stops only to fall on its side for no reason. Doctor Hadley says a name he hasn't said in over two years. Since he treated the Mocking Jay in the 74 th arena.

"Cato?"

Has if on cue his oldest son appears & speaks solemnly to his father:

"Let nature take its course dad. Oh yeah, you can tell Mesa's father from me you're welcome."

"Why her? And just for the love of god did you do to Mesa to get those two together?"

"With Katniss, long story. With Mesa shoved literately every loser in district two's history her way until she's see seen the 'light'. That her & Aries were meant to be. Boy talk about stubborn."

Doctor Hadley chuckled.

"Katniss, son. Hasn't she paid the piper enough? She lost everything dear to her. Her family, her home & the love of her life to free us. So many of us want her to stay, most of the world loves her. Why take her away?"

"She's done everything she was suppose to do for volunteering for Prim. Peeta was never the love of her life. It's her time, Dad. Aries already knows."

"When?"

"It will be soon but I came to ease your conscious. I came to tell you, you're still sharp as ever. That you didn't miss a thing. Look at the reports, again. Bye Dad."

With that, a solemn looking Cato disappears. The open minded Doctor looked at the result reports again to see that his son was right. He didn't miss it. Katniss Everdeen only had a short time left. About, two years max. For what she had there is no cure & no operation will ever save her. For Coin's government killed her the night she became the Victor of the 75th Hunger Games when she was rescued from the arena with the other Victor's with a second part of a two part series of a slow acting poison. Both Coin & Snow wanted her dead. Seems that they only wanted Peeta to win the Hunger Games after all. He contacts Katniss to have her come in, fast.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Two days Later, Hospital-District Two;

Katniss & Haymitch arrive with her guard detail in tow. Upon finding out the results, Doctor Hadley contacted President Paylor. She in turn looked into Coin's secret files on the poisonings then after finding the proof Coin worked on behalf of President Snow has a double agent until the rebellion was winning muttered;

"Damn. Those sons of a bitches! Those assholes just couldn't leave her alone."

Under Snow's government the poison was known as Black Thorn, the unknown properties of this poison is a two shot series process. The first shot was given to Katniss, with the sedative upon winning the 74th Hunger Games on Snow's orders. Upon entering the blood stream, the poison goes into a dormant state until the second shot is administered to its victim. The second shot, which activates the toxins from the first shot. Katniss was administered the second shot when she was being treated in 13 after being rescued in the 75th arena. Upon receiving that second shot the poison comes out of its dormant state to ever so slowly mutate so no anti-dote known will ever work for its victim yet its death is very painful. For the full effects to show in test, the stuff would've been in her system for over six years now.  
If Paylor read the documents right (and she did), Alma Coin personally added the second part of the Black Thorn toxin to her meds in her IV has Katniss slept on one of her visits to the medical center while Haymitch was checking on the other victors per Coin's orders. The only reason why the poison was detected now is because of the healing meds Katniss was given after the rebellion, delayed the poison from taking its full effect, until now.

Katniss Everdeen will indeed, be the last victim of the Hunger Games. She's been sentenced to death since the age of 17, by two presidents. Paylor sent everything over to Doctor Hadley.

Upon being informed of her death sentence, Katniss looked at Haymitch;

"Contact Paylor. Remove the detail that's traveling with me has of tomorrow. Only the guards that are watching both houses can stay."

Haymitch left the room. Katniss looks at the Doctor;

"Don't worry Doctor Hadley, I'm going to be best chick at Aries wedding. I promised him & I have never went back on my word to a friend. I'm not going to start now. "

"What are you going to do now, Katniss?"

"Enjoy the time I have left but I need your help in something."

Doctor Hadley looked at the back to back victor, a slip off a girl who was the voice of the rebellion, who any man (has his friend Brutus said when he was talking about her) would be proud to call her his daughter, said;

"Name it."  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Haymitch was outside the office, called Paylor. Where he told Paylor what Katniss wanted & ended with this;

"Upon her death Madam President, I'm moving to Katniss's lodge outside the Capitol. Find somebody else to babysit those damn worthless idiots in twelve. I don't want to be part of any district ever again."

"You got it Mitch, actually I was about to ask you to do a big favor for me this year but with the Mocking Jay, it can wait. For now. You know how I always am with good friends."

With that their conversation ended. He tells the protection detail they will be getting their new assignments upon returning to twelve. To get their things packed & ready. The detail knew then, the Mocking Jay was dying.

Haymitch looks up mutters;

"You just couldn't let one out-live me, could you. She paid her dues even more so than any of us ever could. Why Sweetheart, why her? Was that just too damn much to fucking ask of you, to let her live?"

Has Haymitch goes back into the doctors office in thought;

"I just hope those two assholes who did this to her, never rest in peace for what they've done."

Katniss looks at Haymitch & smiles;

"Ready to go Haymitch?"

"Lets go home Sweetheart."  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Seven Months Later, District Two;

One of the effects has the Black Thorn toxin as it enters its final phases has Katniss's hair coming out in clumps. So Portia cut it in a very stylish short pixie cut for Aries wedding. Portia save the clippings to give to Doctor Hadley later at Katniss's request. Haymitch enters with a tray with six double shots. He hands it to the Best chick who has the groom & each groomsmen take one;

"Well Aries my friend it about that time. In a time honored tradition from my mentor who was kind enough to let me do the final send off here it goes. Man up! Another one bites the dust."

With that each downs the double shot in a single gulp & places the empty glasses on the tray upside down as they file out to the alter for the ceremony. Haymitch couldn't be prouder of Katniss. The wedding went off without a single problem. After all it shouldn't have any when you have the sitting President of Panem, four victors at your wedding with the Mocking Jay being your best-man or in this case best chick. Later at the reception the father of the groom is dancing with Katniss.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Okay consider it done."

Upon returning to her home people there for some reason were little more hostile, snide, rude to her for some reason. Things for some reason were becoming uneasy here again. Katniss would never find out why as the candles made their appearance again.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Two Months Later, District Twelve;

The train arrived early that evening with the newly weds. They were going give her some big news while they help her get settled into the Everdeen lodge. Mesa went for a walk in town to get some supplies while Haymitch & Aries were catching up at his place.

Katniss was closing up the lodge for good in twelve to relocate to the one outside the capital. She looks around knowing that she will never be back again. After six months of harassment & death threats the damn capitalists can be freaking happy now. They finally get to get rid of the Mocking Jay, The Girl on Fire while she is barely alive. They couldn't even wait the three months that I had left to live. Oh no, that would be humane for them Katniss muses. She decided to do one last round of hunting for Sae & her granddaughter before the winter hits. She brings out her father's bow & arrows. An hour, four rabbits, six squirrels & two deer later... BANG... BANG...BANG...!

In town they hear the series of three rapid gun fire shots ring out. By the sound, the round were of big caliber. No one owns a gun except the guards at the lodge & the local Guardians here. Haymitch & Aries upon hearing shots run out there after Greasy Sae told them that she seen Katniss going out there to hunt today.

Aries got to the meadow first, yelling her name. He found her. He didn't need to check but did it anyways for when the Guardians came. There was no pulse or, heartbeat. No one can help the Mocking Jay now. For in the meadow at her favorite hunting spot, the body of Katniss Everdeen was found was face down, with three bullet wounds in her back, holding onto her father's bow.  
Has Mesa along with some of the townsfolk neared the meadow. They heard Haymitch has they arrived;

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no... Sweetheart?... NO! ! NNNNOOOOOOOO! ! !"

Aries grabs Haymitch to keep him from running over to her. It's now a crime scene. Haymitch can't do anything more for the Mocking Jay. At age 24 one week shy of her 25th birthday Katniss Everdeen the Girl on Fire, the Mocking Jay was killed. Shot in the back by three bullets from an assassin that tore through her heart.

Three days later the coroner's report revealed a lot more. Paylor & Haymitch realized nothing was left to chance to give Katniss a shot to survive the wounds. For all three bullets were heavily coated with night lock. Yet where they thought Katniss has months to live she actually had a few weeks. The Black Thorn poison that was in her system was crystallizing her blood.

Yet on the other side, three others look sadden at what they see their love ones go through & for a fellow competitor who fought so hard. They sit there waiting.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
One Week Later, the Great Cathedral, Capitol:

Since they drove her out of her home, Paylor forced all the people in twelve to watch her funeral in the town square on big screen. She wanted to punish them for not protecting the one who saved them.  
Katniss was not to be buried in the meadow in District Twelve. No, Katniss is to be interred in the forest next to her sister Primrose behind the Everdeen lodge outside of the Capitol. For when they drove her out of her home she would never return there, her body included. Katniss would not allow them to claim her nor, her Little Duck as one of them ever again.

Hundreds filed into the huge church on what would been Katniss's 25th birthday. Katniss received a hero's funeral by order of President Payor herself. Thousands lined the street of the Capitol to pay their final respects to their Victor, their Mocking Jay. Haymitch tried to see the irony in this yet couldn't. Per Katniss request, at her funeral when asks to describe her they weren't to use the word brave. Has each Victor & friend that followed who opened the funeral each took the to the podum to say their word;  
Finnick: "Courageous"  
Letz: "Fearless"  
Bee Tee: "Sarcastic." to which Haymitch snorted in laughter.  
Johanna: "Defiant"  
River: "Daring"  
Little Fin: "Spunky"  
Portia: "Beautiful"  
Venica: "Audacious"  
Octavia: "Reckless"  
Caesar: "Giving"  
Aries: "Strong" At this his father looked at him & mouthed; You stole my word.  
Dr. Hadley: "Bright"  
Haymitch: "Gutsy"

President Paylor then got up to the podium;  
"Friend. Katniss wanted us to use another word other than brave. So we did, for most of the words you heard here today, were other words for, brave. She never thought for a moment in her young life that she was brave. Yet her family & friends thought so even when she was redeeming herself we thought so. Now while we wait for the rest of Katniss entourage to arrive, she has left this for us."

At this point a screen drops down & you see the bright gray eyes of Katniss Everdeen. Johanna shakes her head & tears up as she muses;

"Oh. My. God! I can't believe it, of all the things that 'she' would be late for. Brainless, finally did it. She's late to her own funeral."

Haymitch looks at her on the screen like a doting father would his favorite daughter. Aries sees the friend he going to miss. Yet Johanna looks at Finnick in awe at this knowledge.

"You were in love with her, weren't you?"

"Yes in a way. She was the one who understood what its like to lose everything. She was the one who got justice for Fin & my Annie. For that I will always be grateful & love her."

On the video screen Katniss;

"Hi all;  
I wanted to see what it's like to be late to my own funeral. Everybody always told me I was going to be late for it so I figured what the heck. You only have a funeral once so, I'm going out has me (at this the four people who closest to her are hold their sides laughing). And you know how I hate to prove my friends wrong...

Look don't grieve for me. You want to know how to win against those who hate you & are bigots because of where you were born or, who you are? You live & you live well. For those who live well its the greatest revenge against those who tried to make your life miserable. Also Haymitch this time, don't drink the country dry. Save some for the rest of the nation (everybody is laughing) please..."  
Yet no one notices two figures that are sitting in top part of the balcony looking on. Probably because you can see through them.

"Katniss, late to 'your' own funeral? Really! For the love of God, of all the stunts to pull. At your own funeral..."

"Well Peeta if you can, I recommend it. You went out has you, I'm going out has me. Everybody always told me I was going to be late to my own funeral. Since I always wanted to see what it was like, I figured what the heck."

"Now that's the Katniss I know! Later."  
With that Peeta smiles has he fades away. At this point the funeral directors bring in her casket covered in a blanket of Evening Primrose & Katniss flowers with her father's bow laying on top, as all stand & give a final round of applause. Katniss smiles has she still watches herself speaking on screen as there is a tap on her shoulder. Katniss looks around has she is now outside of the church. She looks over her shoulder to see the pale horse & is rider.

"Time to go, come. They're waiting for you."  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Katniss is pulled up behind the rider has an inky darkness surrounds them until night falls at an old familiar place. In a forest clearing where she sees a horn. The rider stops just out side the clearing. He points to the horn:

"Go to them Girl on Fire. Your work here is done, brave one."

"Sir, I was never brave."

"Not brave, when you volunteered for your sister Prim & became the Girl on Fire? Not brave when you begged those tributes for their forgiveness? Not brave when you came here to redeem & find worth in yourself? Not brave when you rushed to save four youngest tributes from a fiery death in the last parade at the Capitol? Katniss Everdeen you are by far one of the bravest, strongest souls that has ever walked this earth. Now your time here is done Mocking Jay. Go join your family & friends."

With that the pale horse & its' rider rode away. Katniss looks toward the horn & starts walking toward it.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Later after the funeral, the hearse drove to a place just outside of the Capitol. The guards who were on her protection detail acted as her pall barriers has they carried Katniss Everdeen to her final resting place. It was in a clearing behind Everdeen Lodge, facing east toward the rising sun. Katniss was laid to rest next to her sister Primrose. Once there the last service was performed. Once it ended, one by one they went by to say their final good bye to their friend.  
Has Finnick & his son went by:

"Thank you my friend, for getting justice for my Annie."

Joanna:

"Thanks for having my back, Brainless."

Haymitch was the last one:

"You were right Sweetheart. Your hair has helped to find the cure for Black Thorn. I'll be there for the party soon Sweetheart."

With that Haymitch was about to walk away when he heard a giggle. He looked over his right shoulder to see Primrose there waving with Rue, the tribute from 11. Only Prim spoke:

"She not here Haymitch. She's been redeemed."

In front of his eyes both girls faded into the light. Has he nodded & turned to walk back to his new home for the reception. And for once he didn't drink the country dry.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Unknown Location:

Katniss was sitting in a familiar spot on in front of the mouth of the horn surrounded by woods when there was a tap on her shoulder. She looks up over her shoulder to see Cato Hadley & two others there with her.

"We've waited for you to get here, Fire Girl."

The Careers minus Clove there waiting for her. Glimmer came up to her:

"You owe us nothing. We owe you. It wasn't your fault for my death, I was so tired & fell asleep after being awake for nearly 48 hours straight. I wanted you to know you are not to blame for me."

Marvel came up beside Glimmer;

"You did get me but it was for the right reasons Girl on Fire. I had no business to kill, let alone a child like Rue. You should've seen when she was around here. She really missed you. I do not & I mean it, I do NOT hold you responsible for me."

Katniss looked at the three;

"I thought when you were called home, you had to go."

Cato looked at her;

"In this case we were given a choice to either go or, wait for you."

Glimmer then took over;

"Cato wanted to wait, so we did. We, us three decided to wait for you."

"Why?"

Cato took back the conversation;

"Because Fire Girl you were the only one who went to bat for us. Careers at that. It's never been done on either side of ours worlds. That takes guts & now I know why 'you' got that 11. So tell me why were 'you' late to your own funeral?"

"Because I could so I did."

Has the three started to laugh a bright light show itself again. Katniss hears Rue;

"Guys come on! we've been waiting for you."

Marvel & Glimmer were the first drawn to it & walked in together. Marvel yells back;

"Come on you two. Times a wasting."

"Shall we Katniss."

Cato pulls Katniss to stand up yet, its not the same Katniss that arrived to the horn that looks back at him. Gone were all the ravages from the poisons, the short hair & all the patch skin from the burns that happened during the rebellion so long ago are gone. Katniss Everdeen looks like the 16 year old when she was reaped for her first games. Her hair is long again but not completely braided, her skin no longer scarred or, in patches. Her eyes have that eye gray fire again that defined & earned her name persona, The Girl on Fire.

"Just wondering."

"What Katniss?"

"Aries. I know some of it & we were able to repair the friendship but I thought he really liked me."

"He was hooked on you until you said my name in your sleep. Your father & I had to explain it to him. Needless to say, it wasn't a good night for him."

"Oh man, I really liked him too. Dang. I guess I was never meant to have anybody in my life."

"Yes you were."

Katniss gave her trademark sarcastic reply;

"Who? Let me guess, Godzilla?"

Cato decided to show her instead as he drew her into a kiss. It was getting a tad steamy when Marvel decides then to wreck the moment;

"Come on you two, lets go."

Katniss then spoke;

"Marvel you would wreck a bad mood in the middle of a funeral."

"At least I wasn't late for mine."

Katniss looks at Cato as the two walk into the lighted mist;

"He does realize this means payback will be a virgin when I get over there."

"Oh yeah. From both of us."

Meanwhile a pair of park rangers come into the area. They noticed its brighter than normal for some reason. The older of the two ranger spoke first;

"I hate coming out here to this horn."

"Why?"

"Kid didn't you know? This is known has Brutal Cato's horn. (then sighs) Near the end 74th games during the last battle of the final three, Cato the male tribute from District Two last words to the 'Star Cross Lovers' from Twelve were; 'I didn't know I was already dead then until now.' Almost every night up until a eighteen months ago you could hear his voice say that over & over again. Always at the exact time he said it at the 74th Hunger Games. Then it stopped after the Mocking Jay almost died right up (the ranger points to the spot where Katniss sat for five days) there trying to redeem herself for his death. She almost died in the process."

"You mean Katniss Everdeen the Girl on Fire? The one who's funeral was on today, on what would've been her 25th birthday?"

"WHAT?! ! SHIT, we got to radio the gates, the flags are to be at half mast!"

"Yeah, she was shot three times in the back while hunting in the meadow in District Twelve last week. Didn't matter though. She had less than three months left to live."

"What do you mean she had less than three months left?"

"Snow hit her with part one of Black Thorn after she won the 74th games, Coin with the hit her with the second part of it after the 75th arena. It was in the documents that for the most part of the rebellion, Coin was a double agent for Snow until she was winning the war. Katniss Everdeen has been the walking dead since she was reaped for her first game, poor kid. It's all over the news."

Has the older ranger looks at the horn;

"And look what she did with the time she had. She had balls, I gotta give it to her. That's was one gusty girl."

They stopped all of a sudden. There was a heavy breeze has the wind picked up then stopped all of a sudden. Has the two rangers saw the full figures of Cato Hadley & Katniss Everdeen smile at each other, turned wave at them then fade away. The area returned to normal but warmer, inviting. For those who were bound there from the 74th Hunger Games both Tribute & their Victors were now welcomed home.

The two rangers looked at each other;

"Did you just see what I see?"

**next chapter is the epilogue & end of this story.**


	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue of Return of the Mocking Jay.  
> **Disclaimer; I don't own it. I wish that I did.**  
> *This is the final chapter of Return of the Mocking Jay*

Return of the Mocking Jay  
Chapter 6  
Epilogue  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Seven months later, Aries & Mesa had a set of fraternal twins. A boy & a girl. They named their son Cato Mason after his brother he lost in the 74th Hunger Games & the male form of her name. They named their daughter Katniss Diane for the friend they lost & the huntress she was.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Katniss's assassin was never found well alive anyways.  
Then a confession that shocked the nation answered all:  
It was almost fifteen years later when just after, Doctor Hadley died were his records unsealed & there was a big shocker for Aries. In there was his confession to his son. How he went to the meadow to see Katniss that day while she was hunting when the shots rang out. When he got there she was already dead. How he saw & followed the shooter out of the woods. Before the assassin got away, Doctor Hadley got to him. In the fight the assassin's gun went off & killing the shooter. He gave the location of the cave where the car & body could be found. When they found the assassin they were able to trace the killer to a family located in District One who lost a son in the 74th games & to the Capitalists from twelve who hired him for the job.

The only two things Katniss asked the doctor to do when she had died was to make sure he had found a cure for the Black Thorn poisoning & to make sure she was a least 20 minutes late to her funeral.

Before Katniss's funeral, Haymitch Aberthany packed up his stuff & left district twelve for good. Many others who were originally from Twelve before the rebellion relocated to other districts too. They were disgusted with the Capitalists who lived there & how they were a party of Katniss's murder.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Haymitch never fully recovered from Katniss's murder nor fully forgave those who shunned her. Shortly after Katniss's funeral Haymitch became Paylor's Vice President & took permanent residence at the Everdeen Lodge where it later became the home of future Vice Presidents. Upon his death, Haymitch Abernathy the Victor of the 50th Hunger Games was laid to rest in the forest clearing near the two girls that had his heart. For at the bottom of his headstone it read;

"I'm with the Mocking Jay."

Yet Haymitch got his wish for Snow & Coin. For what they did to Katniss & all the Tributes in the games. Cornelius Snow & Alma Coin would never rest in peace. The rider on his pale horse made sure of that. They were never allowed to rest in peace has they were made to walk the earth to beg for mercy from their victims & their families.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
President Paylor upon finding out everything that they did to insure the death of Katniss Everdeen was vivid. She wanted her friend who gave so much, to live a long & happy life. Paylor wanted to show those Capitalist who was boss & she laid down the law upon them for what they did to the Mocking Jay. She didn't remove Marshal law for the district for the next five years. Trade was heavily restricted & until the out break they had no representative for the government at the capitol. Paylor made sure they paid dearly for what they did to Katniss Everdeen. She refused to let those who were party to Katniss's shunning & assassination move from District Twelve ever. Only during the Black Thorn out break that killed most of the conspirators, did she let up. Seven years after the Mocking Jay was murdered, District Twelve was finally granted representation in the capitol. Has more Capitalists integrated into society with the District born, the more Paylor would give back to the district who took the Mocking Jay away.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
In years to come all schools in Panem made reading the lives of both of the Everdeen sisters mandatory. How they over came great odds to help free a nation. In future history books it will show Dr. Hadley who was given credit for finding the cure to the Black Thorn poison after an out break was killing off the Capitol born who lived in District Twelve. He gave the credit to Katniss. When asked why the good doctor replied:  
"Because without her hair which marked the timeline of when the poison went active we could not even begin to find the cure. Nor get the compound of the cure's base right due to the victim's individual DNA. With that time line we were able to save so many who were in the early stages of it."  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Six months after Katniss's funeral the headstones were added to their graves. With the last line leaving no doubt who purchased them for their headstones read:

Primrose Everdeen (Little Duck)  
Born: 07-04-11, District 12  
Died: 08-04-25, President Mansion, Capitol  
Parachute bombing  
Medic for Freedom Fighters  
Beloved Daughter, Sister & Friend  
Rest in Peace Goldilocks.

Katniss Everdeen (Catnip/aka The Girl on Fire)  
Born: O7-11-06, District 12  
Died: 07-04-31, Meadow District 12  
Gunshot wounds  
Beloved Daughter, Sister & Friend  
Victor of the 74th & 75th Hunger Games for District Twelve  
The Mocking Jay for the Freedom Fighters  
Our friend gave her all for others to live.  
Rest in Peace Sweetheart.

In centuries to come the people of Panem would call the site the 'sister graves' But that is another story.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
**This was my twist from a classic movie called the Ghost & Mrs. Muir and a Tom Hanks movie call Road to Perdition. I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
